


Intertwined

by christchex



Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Three examples of Simon Snow's ability to get his tail caught up in something, from the point of view of his friends.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snowbaz.
> 
> Thank you to Rosali for suggesting Simon getting used to his tail.

* * *

 

**Penelope**   

Simon is staying at the house. Neither of us can go back, not yet. Maybe not ever again. I think it’s better that way. We both need to heal, and I’m not really sure either of us would heal if we were alone. I just worry about him. I still do worry about him, but it’s easier to manage when I can look over and reassure myself, he’s here, he’s alive. 

He doesn’t talk much, neither of us do, but I expect that we need time. Finally, we have time. 

There is one thing that breaks him out of his silence, gets him talking, and once even laughing. Simon’s wings and tail are going nowhere, and for the life of him Simon cannot seem to remember they are there. He shuts doors on his tail. Swings it around when he turns. He knocked over one of Dad’s stacks of books and was banned from going to the second floor. I don’t think Simon minds. He can’t forget the holes his magic caused, and he doesn’t need another reminder. 

One day he had been sitting in the kitchen, silent, when he suddenly jumped out of his chair. I still don’t know what caused it, but I have my guess. One minute he was in the chair, and the next he was on the tile floor, laughing his head off. Not like the spell, but like the saying that gives the spell its power. He had tears spilling down his red cheeks. His body was on the floor, wings spread everywhere, with his tail wrapped around the legs of the chair. Tangled up, stuck to the chair, Simon just kept laughing. I think he spooked himself with it, the way a cat or a dog might get spooked by their tail. 

It was the first time I heard Simon laugh since Christmas. 

 

* * *

 

**Baz**  

Crash. 

“Fuck.” 

Another crash. 

“Shit.” 

THUMP. 

“Jesus Christ.” 

The flat isn’t that small, two bedrooms, the kitchen, the living area, but each crash seemed to vibrate though the whole apartment. There was more than enough space for Simon Snow to navigate, even with his wings and stupid tail. Generally, Simon does not have a problem, but... 

“For Crowley’s sake Snow, why didn’t you and Bunce think about this while apartment shopping? ‘Oh yes we need two bedrooms, as open of a floor plan as we can get, and A BATHROOM SIMON SNOW CAN FIT IN’ Would that honestly have been so hard?” 

This is not the first time I’ve complained about it. It’s not the first time anyone’s complained about it. The Normal neighbors seem to just accept that Snow is the clumsiest person on the planet. After all, they have seen him trip over, seemingly, nothing every single time he walks out the door. It has been months and he still can’t seem to remember that he has a tail. How he could ever forget, I don’t know. It’s not even a proper dragon’s tail. He looks like some type of Normal villain. It’s ridiculous.  

The only thing more ridiculous is his inability to walk into his bathroom without knocking everything over. He insists on yelling every single time it happens. 

“Baz,” his voice carries down the hall. “I think I’m stuck.” 

“Are you actually stuck this time Snow?” 

I get off the couch to check. Last time he said he was “stuck” his tail was just caught in the shower curtain. If I had used an unsticking spell, he would have dropped everything in his hands.  **Butterfingers**  is a useful spell, but it sometimes works too well. 

The hallway isn’t long, just the two bedrooms with the shared bathroom at the end. Simon has the door open. Well, it’s more like Simon is keeping the door open. The door is wedged open, with Simon’s tail underneath and one wing poking through between the door hinges. Frankly, I have no idea how it even happened. It should not be possible to fit any type of limb there, let alone a boney wing. 

“Snow,” I say slowly. I need him to feel the full weight of my judgement. “How did you manage this?” 

He can’t see my face, but my tone is more than enough. My face is a mix of incredulity and resignation over his stupidity. My tone says ‘You. Are. A. Dumbass.’ I say it often enough that he recognizes the tone. Generally, he just smiles and yes “Yes, but I’m your dumbass.” 

His voice is sheepish when he responds. “The door kept closing... so I used my tail as a door stop...” 

His face is behind the door, but I am sure it is bright red. He still blushes like that, face full of heat that makes his moles fade into a sea of red flesh. Crowley knows why I find it endearing.  

I find it endearing because I love him. I’m so in love with him that I find his dumbass plan to use his tail as a door stop, instead of literally any other item possible, as a door jam. I’m so in love that I don’t even question how one of his wings got involved. 

“Simon,” I say with as much gravitas as I can muster which, honestly, isn’t much. I’m too busy laughing at him. I try again. “Simon, you are a dumbass.” 

It’s his turn to laugh now. 

“I know Baz, but I’m your dumbass.” 

He really is, and I am more than okay with it. Now, I just need to think of a way to get my dumbass boyfriend unstuck. 

 

* * *

 

**Agatha**  

They all know I’m in California. I’m fine with that. I mostly only talk to Penny, and she mostly updates me on Simon. I’m mostly fine with that too. I’m glad they’re alive. I’m glad they’re safe. I’m glad that Penny and I talk about our friends. We talk about other stuff too now, like Normal friends do. 

Penny sent me a photo recently. It was taken some time in the summer, in the flat she and Simon share. (It looks nice. Maybe one day I’ll visit.) 

In the photo, Penny, Simon, Baz, and a visiting Micha sit on the couch. There is not enough room for all of them, but they make it work. Penny sits half on the low arm of the sofa, half on Micah. She looks better than I have ever seen her. Maybe we could exchange facemask recipes. (I think she’d like them now that she has time to think about something besides the world ending.) Simon and Baz sit next to each other. Penny tells me they’re dating now. (I can’t say it’s too much of a surprise, they were both obsessed, but I can’t say I saw it coming either.) They are both smiling though Baz is trying to look cool. He has his arm around Simon’s waist. I think he would put his arm over Simon’s shoulder, but with Simon’s wings (still so weird to think about) and the design of the couch I don’t think it’s possible. They look happy. Simon looks healthier than I have ever seen him. He has his tail (still weird) wrapped around Baz’s arm, draping off his shoulder close to his head. There’s a glint in Simon’s eye, and I don’t have to read Penny’s message to know that right after this was taken, Simon poked Baz on the nose with his tail. 

(Yeah, visiting doesn’t seem like a bad idea at all.)


End file.
